Letter For You
by Sannin chan
Summary: Dan biarlah ini menjadi kata-kata terakhir dan terpanjang yang ku tulis untukmu, cukup hanya aku dan hatiku juga kau dan hatimu yang tahu tentang ini Sasuke-kun. Berjanjilah.
1. Chapter 1

Note : mungkin sudah banyak yang membaca fic atau cerita seperti ini karena ide yang mirip atau bahkan mungkin sama tapi sungguh ini karya asli saya. Buat yang berkenan membaca dipersilahkan.

**Letter For You**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

SasuSaku

Sebelum aku menulis terlalu banyak dan jauh, apa aku masih dapat memanggilmu namamu dengan embel-embel –_kun_? Ya, aku harap kau tak keberatan.

Hai Sasuke-_kun_, apa kabar?

Aku harap kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, ya tentunya kau pasti baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_ dan kau pasti sedang berbahagia sekarang.

Bagaimana dengan study mu? Kabar terakhir yang ku dengar kau telah mendapatkan gelar doktemu dan sekarang sedang mengambil kuliah magister untuk jurusan yang sama, benarkah? Senang rasanya mengetahui kau telah menjadi seorang dokter sekarang. Beruntung sekali wanita yang bisa mendapatkanmu dan juga hatimu, dan aku berharap wanita itu adalah wanita yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke-_kun._

Aku akan bercerita sedikit mengenai diriku walaupun kau mungkin tak ingin mengetahuinya. Kabar ku juga baik-baik saja sekarang, mungkin. Saat ini aku sedang mengambil gelar _magister_ di bidang hukum, masih sama dengan jurusan S1 ku dulu, apa kau masih ingat? aku ingin menjadi salah seorang pengacara hebat di Jepang, ah tentunya kau sudah lupa dan lagi itu sudah bukan menjadi urusanmu lagi. Sakit rasanya mengingat fakta tentang itu. Tapi sudahlah, jangan pernah hiraukan aku.

Tak terasa ya, delapan tahun sudah hubungan kita berakhir dan kita tak pernah bertemu lagi selama ini. Walaupun kita telah berakhir, tetapi jujur aku sangat senang karena aku masih dapat mengetahui keadaanmu dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku selalu menanyakan keadaanmu melalui sahabat-sahabatmu yang juga merupakan sahabatku. Itu ku lakukan karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu.

Delapan tahun mungkin sudah berlalu dan tak berarti apa-apa untuk mu, tapi lain halnya denganku, lain halnya dengan hati dan perasaanku. Selama delapan tahun aku selalu mengahrapkanmu kembali padaku Sasuke-_kun_, berharap satu waktu kau akan datang dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal, lagi. Sayangnya itu tak pernah terjadi selama delapan tahun ini dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi juga di masa depan, karena kau telah menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

Walaupun kita tak pernah bertemu, aku masih ingat setiap detail tentang dirimu Sasuke-_kun_. Senyummu, bau tubuhmu, bentuk wajahmu, semuanya tentang mu masih melekat dan tercetak jelas dalam ingatanku. Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha membuangnya, membuang semua tentangmu dari ingatanku. Buaknnya aku tak mau tapi aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Aku telah mencoba melupakanmu, melupakan semua hal tentangmu dengan berbagai cara yang aku mampu. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha mencoba mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu tapi hasilnya tetap sama, aku masih lebih mencintaimu daripada dia.

Satu hal yang kusesalkan adalah keegoisanku sendiri yang tak pernah mau memulai dan meminta untuk bersamamu kembali. Itu semua karena aku tak yakin apakah kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Dan ternyata pilihanku untuk tak mengajakmu kembali adalah benar, kau sudah menjadi milinya sekarang. Aku terima itu, ya aku akan berusaha menerima kenyataan itu walaupun akan sulit dan butuh waktu lama untuk menata hatiku kembali karena itu tak mudah untukku.

Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, memelukmu erat, melupakan sejenak kenyataan yang ada di sekitar kita. Aku ingin sekali menemuimu ketika kau berkunjung ke Eropa beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu, Sasuke-_kun_.Banyak hal. Tentang mu, tentang ku, tentang masa lalu kita, dan terutama tentang hatiku yang tak pernah lelah untuk mencintaimu hingga saat ini. Sayangnya aku tak pernah punya cukup nyali dan keberanian untuk bertemu denganmu dan mengutarakan semua perasaanku. Rasa-rasanya aku terlalu pengecut untuk berhadapan langsung denganmu.

Maaf karena aku tak pernah menerima ajakanmu untuk bertemu.

Andai aku dapat mengubah masa lalu dan menentukan masa depan ku. Akan ku buat kita tak pernah berakhir atau bahkan jika bisa akan ku buat kita tak pernah saling mengenal di masa lalu, agar aku tak pernah merasakan rasa yang teramat dalam seperti ini terhadapmu. Lalu, di masa depan akan ku buat kisah kita untuk terus bersama. Sayangnya aku tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa mengubah masa lalu dan menentukan masa depanku sendiri, hanya Dia yang bisa melakukan itu. Bodohnya aku mengharapkan hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh manusia seperti kita.

Hari ini hari pernikahanmu bukan? Selamat aku ucapkan untukmu, semoga kebahagiaan selalu ada di sekitarmu, sehingga setiap udara yang kau hirup dan hembuskan dapat membuatmu merasa bahagia berada di dekat orang yang kau cintai sekarang. Aku berharap wanita beruntung itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke-_kun_. Ya, aku berharap ia memiliki cinta yang lebih besar untukmu dari pada cintaku terhadapmu. Aku yakin, kau tak mungkin salah dalam memilih mempelaimu.

Maaf aku tak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu, aku tak cukup siap untuk itu. Kau tahu, saat aku menerima undangan pernikahanmu aku hanya bisa diam, tak dapat berucap sedikit pun. Ada rasa yang teramat dalam yang kurasakan dan aku tak dapat mendefiniskan itu, sebuah rasa yang mampu membuat lehermu merasa tercekat, terikat oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan tali yang membuatmu merasa berhenti untuk dapat bernafas. Lalu yang ku sadari setelahnya air mataku telah membanjiri pipiku. Bodoh bukan? Ya sangat bodoh. Bahkan aku sendiri menyadari bahwa itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak menjadi orang bodoh yang mencintaimu, bahkan menagis berhari-hari mengetahui fakta tentangmu saat ini. Sudahlah, jangan pernah hiraukan aku dan hidauplah bahagia dengan masa depan yang sudah menantimu. Aku hanya bagian masa lalu mu yang tak semestinya ku ingat lagi.

Maaf ku katakan setulus hatiku padamu Sasuke-_kun_. Karena selalu menolak ajakanmu untuk menemuiku. Maaf untuk masa lalu yang buruk yang pernah ku berikan untukmu. Aku memang bukan wanita yang baik untukmu. Aku terlalu egois untuk dapat memilikimu dan menjadi bagian masa depanmu. Maaf untuk semua sakit yang sudah kuciptakan untukmu. Sungguh, tak pernah ada niat untuk menyakitmu. Aku berharap kau dapat memaafkan aku dan berjanjilah untuk terus hidup bahagia bersamanya. Berjnjilah Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga berjanji untuk meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri bersama dia yang ada di sampingku sekarang, aku berjanji akan mencintai dia sepenuh hatiku walaupun tak sebesar rasaku padamu.

Hah, lega rasanya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengutarakan sebagian besar perasaanku selama ini. Setidaknya setelah ini aku bisa membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku. Biarlah apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita tetap menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Dan biarlah ini menjadi kata-kata terakhir dan terpanjang yang ku tulis untukmu, cukup hanya aku dan hatiku juga kau dan hatimu yang tahu tentang ini Sasuke-_kun_. Berjanjilah.

_Someone who love you_

_Sakura_

**Review?**

**AN: Konban wa minna-san, watashi wa Sannin chan desu. Member baru di FFN selama ini hanya jadi pembaca fic FFN dan baru memberanikan diri membuat akun dan ini fic pertama saya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter For You too**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

SasuSaku

Warning: OOC

**To: Sakura-**_**chan**_

Aku tak yakin dapat menulis ini sebanyak yang kau tulis, tapi aku akan berusaha membuang ego seorang Uchiha untuk menulis ini dan akan ku sampaikan apa yang ku rasakan.

Kabar ku baik Sakura-_chan_, persis seperti yang kau harapkan di suratmu yang lalu. Dan kau benar, aku bahagia saat ini karena apa yang aku harapkan dan nantikan selama ini akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Sekarang aku telah bergelar doktor Sakura-_chan_, kau tertinggal informasi mengenai ini. Kau tahu aku jenius kan? Dalam waktu kurang dari enam tahun aku telah menyelesaikan kuliah magister dan doktor ku di jurusan kedokteran dan aku mengambil spesialis anak, aku suka anak kecil, seperti kau yang juga menyukai anak kecil. Ya, wanita yang mendapatkanku pasti beruntung seperti katamu dan sejujurnya aku berharap wanita itu adalah dirimu Sakura-_chan_.

Aku senang mengetahui bahwa kau juga baik-baik saja dan semoga kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu untuk jadi pengacara. Kelak ketika aku mendapatkan masalah di bidang hukum, ku harap kau bersedia membantuku.

Kau tahu? Aku pun sama seperti dirimu Sakura-_chan_, hanya saja aku tak penah sedikitpun mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu masih tersimpan dan tersusun dengan rapi dalam memoriku.

Kau tahu? Setelah aku membaca surat yang kau tulis, aku menyadari bahwa kita, terlebih diriku, adalah manusia terbodoh yang pernah Kami-_sama_ ciptakan. Ya, aku terlalu bodoh karena mementingkan ego seorang Uchiha yang ada pada diriku. Aku juga selalu mengharapkanmu kembali Sakura-chan, tapi bodohnya aku yang tak pernah datang padamu dan memintamu kembali. Andai saja aku datang menemuimu dan meminta setulus hari, saat ini kita pasti telah bahagia. Dan sayangnya aku tak pernah melakukan itu hingga delapan tahun telah berakhir.

Ketika aku mengajakmu bertemu, aku sendiri tak yakin apakah hatiku siap untuk mengalahkan ego seorang uchiha dan itu terjawab dengan penolakanmu untuk bertemu denganku. Bagiku, penolakanmu terhadap ajakanku adalah suatu tanda bahwa sebenarnya hatiku juga belum siap membuang egoku. Dan Sepenuhnya ku sadari itu adalah kesalahanku.

Maaf setulus hatiku Sakura karena telah melukai hatimu dengan terus mencintaiku. Aku tahu ini sakit, tapi ku mohon Sakura-_chan_, teruslah cintai aku dengan sepenuh hatimu dan jangan pernah gantikan aku dengan oranglain di hatimu. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?

Aku tak menikah dengannya Sakura? Apa kau tak mendengar berita itu? Aku tak pernah menginginkan menikah dengannya, dari dulu dan entah sampai kapan yang ku inginkan hanyalah dirimu seorang, bukan dia. Kau tahu, Itachi lah yang menikahinya, karena ternyata dia dan Itachi saling mencintai, hanya saja orang tuaku yang terlalu bodoh tak menyadari itu. Aku beruntung terselamatkan oleh kejujuran Itachi. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu jika memang kita diperkenankan untuk bertemu, ya aku sangat berharap kita segera dapat dipertemukan.

Ku mohon beritahu dimana keberadaanmu saat ini Sakura?

Aku berharap dapat menemukan kebahagiaan itu bersamamu Sakura, aku berharap setiap kebahagiaan yang ku punya itu bersumber darimu. Percayalah padaku Sakura, untuk sekali ini saja.

Kau bodoh jika berusaha melupakanku, tidakkah kau sadari bahwa aku tak pernah tergantikan di hatimu? Cintamu terhadapku adalah bukti bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakanku. Jangan sakiti hatimu sendiri dengan berusaha mencintai orang lain yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak kau kenal. Aku tahu siapa dia yang kau maksud.

Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu Sakura.

Sakura, kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang pandai mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan dalam hatiku, aku bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam berkata-kata ataupun menulis. Tapi maukah kau mempertimbangkan ku sekali lagi Sakura? Aku tahu, aku sangat egois jika memintamu untuk kembali denganku, tapi bukankah aku berhak mendapatkan kesempatan Sakura? Bukankah setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua Sakura?

Ku mohon untuk kali ini beri aku waktu dan kesempatan Sakura-_chan_. Sekali saja.

Semuanya kembali padamu Sakura. Kau berhak menentukan dengan siapa kau akan bahagia. Aku tidak akan memaksa dan tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa. Percayalah pada hati dan perasaanmu Sakura. Aku tahu kau tak pernah salah dalam memilih dan temui aku jika memang kau sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

_Someone who love you too_

_Sasuke_

_**Review?**_

AN: Maaf baru update, lagi sibuk soalnya. O iya, mungkin banyak yang mengira ini fic bukan fic SasuSaku. Aku fans beratnya SasuSaku soalnya jadu ini beneran fic SasuSaku kok dan endingnya juga SasuSaku, cuma belum kepikiran aja endingnya ntar mau gimana. Ada yg punya usul?

Balas review dulu

**Shin Mitsuna**: Ini SasuSaku kok, endingnya nanti mereka bersatu, cuma belum kepikiran akan seperti apa akhirnya, hehe terima kasih sudah review dan salam kenal

**Hanazono yuri**: ini udah update, silahkan dibaca hehe

**Guest**: Sasu awalnya mau dinikahin sama si ... (ngga boleh sebut nama, ntr di chap berikutnya ada kok hehe), udah dibatalin tuh sama si Itachi

**Haruno Cherry**: ia fic pertama, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu ya Haruno san, hehe terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter For You**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typo, DLL

**To: Sasuke-kun**

Aku senang kau membalas suratku Sasuke-_kun_. Aku senang mengetahui kau berhasil dan berani membuang ego Uchiha-mu hanya untuk menulis surat. Aku menemukan ada banyak perasaan dan luapan emosi yang tersirat dalam kata-katamu di surat yang lalu. Aku nyaris tak percaya ketika membacanya, membaca suratmu.

Ah rupanya kau sudah beroleh gelar doktor, maaf aku melewatkannya dan ku ucapkan selamat untuk itu. Sejak kapan kau menyukai anak-anak? Bukankah dulu kau tidak menyukai mereka?

Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuk kau harapkan Sasuke. Terlalu banyak hal yang membedakan kita. Perasaan cinta yang kita miliki tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat kita bersama. Dulunya kita juga saling mencintai bukan? Namun semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Apa kau tidak belajar dari kejadian yang lalu? Saat ini mungkin kita tengah berbahagia bersama jika memang cinta saja sudah cukup.

Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu Sasuke, kau pasti jadi klien yang merepotkan dan aku tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk itu. Tapi jika memang aku harus melakukannya maka aku akan mencoba.

Kau tak salah Sasuke-_kun_. Kau punya alasan melakukan itu semua.

Kau tahu? Sedikit pun aku tak pernah merasa terluka ketika mencintaimu Sasuke. Terkadang perasaan luka dan sakit itu memang datang di saat bersamaan ketika aku merindukanmu. Namun aku tak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi, yang ku tahu hanya aku sangat merindukanmu saat itu. Bagiku mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk ku jelaskan dengan kata-kata terbaik sekali pun. Rasanya tak sama saat aku mencoba mencintai yang lain, walaupun aku sadar dia berada tepat di sampingku sekarang.

Aku tak yakin dapat terus mencintai mu Sasuke. Aku tak yakin perasaan cinta itu akan terus ada untuk mu . Dia memperlakukan ku sangat baik dan aku tak ingin melukai ketulusan yang ia berikan untukku Sasuke. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk belajar mencintainya. Aku tahu ini tak akan sama, aku tahu saat ini perasaanku terhadapmu masih jauh lebih besar daripada perasaan ku terhadapnya. Tapi aku tak ingin melukai orang-orang di sekitar ku yang sangat mencintaiku dan memperhatikanku dengan kembali bersama mu saat ini. Dia tak pantas untuk disakiti Sasuke. Aku takut untuk jatuh ke jurang perasaan yang lebih jauh, lebih dalam dan sakit. Satu hal yang ku yakini saat ini, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja jika aku mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk hidup ku.

Lupakan aku Sasuke, seperti aku yang juga akan berusaha melupakan mu. Aku tahu ini tak mudah, bahkan terlalu sakit untukku, tapi aku akan berusaha demi dia yang ada di sampingku saat ini. Atau setidaknya jika memang kau tidak bisa melupakanku, perlakukan aku seperti sebuah album foto, yang kapan pun kau mau, kau bisa melihatnya kembali dan menyimpannya. Ya, saat ini kita hanya seperti sebuah album foto yang terisi penuh oleh gambar-gambar yang penuh kenangan. Kita masih dapat terus melihatnya, tapi kita tak bisa mengulang kejadian di dalamnya.

Aku tak percaya pernikahanmu batal. Kau bodoh melepaskannya begitu saja Sasuke. Ino sangat pantas untuk kau perjuangkan sekalipun kau harus mengambilnya dari kakak mu. Hanya saja jika itu menyangkut cinta, maka aku tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa.

Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukan keberadaanku padamu. Aku belum cukup siap berhadapan dengamu Sasuke-_kun_. aku tak ingin perjumpaan kita membuat aku bimbang akan pilihanku sendiri.

Kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke-_kun, _meski pun itu tanpa aku. Setiap orang berhak bahagia dengan siapa saja, tidak harus saling mencintai. Aku percaya padamu Sasuke-_kun_, sangat percaya, namun aku tak yakin apakah rasa percaya itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Ya, aku sadar, bahkan sangat sadar bahwa kau memang tak tergantikan di hatiku. Namun , bukan berarti aku tak bisa menemukan penggantimu meskipun itu memerlukan waktu yang lama. Aku tak menyakiti hatiku dengan mencintainya Sasuke, aku hanya berusaha menemukan kebahagian ku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri dan aku tengah mencoba menemukan kebahagiaan ku itu bersama dia.

Kau memang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan Sasuke-_kun_, tapi mungkin kesempatan itu tidak datang dari ku, melainkan dari orang lain yang juga mencintaimu.

Percayalah, jika memang Kami-_sama_ menentukan kita harus bersama di masa depan maka kita akan bersama dan aku pun tak dapat menolaknya. Saai ini biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya dan janga paksa aku, hanya yakinkan saja perasaanmu saat ini.

_Sakura_

**Review?**

**AN: Uwaaa baru sempet update dan maaf kalau rada ngga nyambung ama chap sebelumnya, sempet males nulis dalam jangka waktu yang lama soalnya. Buat yang mau bikin sequelnya dipersilahkan (*memangnya ada yang mau apa yak? Celingak celinguk haha). Buat yang udah baca dan review arigatou gozaimasu **** dapat pelukan bersahabat dari saya **

**Dark Courriel: uwa nanyanya banyak amat hehe tapi thanks jadi nambah ide, aku sendiri sebenernya ngga tahu ini cerita mau dibawa kemana huhuhu, sedang malas untuk berpikir banyak soalnya hohoho, ada usul? **

**Hanazono Yuri: Ini udah diupdate, arigatou udah mau baca **

**Floral White: untuk beberapa chap ini masih betah nulis dalam bentuk surat, nanti kalau sudah bosan akan diganti bentuk lain hehe **


End file.
